Survivor
by ihrtbks
Summary: Bella and the Cullens happen upon a car accident with one survivor: a sixth month old baby girl. Bella's maternal instincts kick in and she keeps the baby. Can vampires raise a baby? What about when said baby acquires a boyfriend who knows vampires exist?
1. Car Crash Survivor

**A/N: I've had this story in my mind for the longest time. I tried to write this down forever; I finally got something satisfactory. My version of an 'Edward-Bella-kids' stories that isn't totally AU.**

* * *

BPOV 

Three days ago was my fifth anniversary, a memory of the day I woke up as a vampire and became Mrs. Edward Cullen. A year later we had to move away from Forks.

Today, all we Cullens were hunting. Carlisle said he saw a forest that looked promising. Emmett shot off as soon as we got there; Rosalie wasn't too far behind. Jasper and Alice meandered their way into some side path, much like Edward and I did.

"Bella, deer over here."

"Edward! Deer? Come on."

"Have you found anything better?" Edward said defensively.

"I sense cats." A minute later, "I found cats."

Since I was both an analytical and emotional person, I was a telepath and an empath. Japser and Edward called me "the new and improved model" since I combined their powers. But my powers affected animals as well.

Now when we were hunting, I could feel and hear just about any animal in the forests. I recognized different animals' what you can call brain waves. Each individual animal had a different feel, but individual species sounded more or less the same, kind of like how humans look different but are basically the same inside.

I felt something else, but it felt like a human. But its thoughts were incoherent, but I could clearly feel fear

"Edward, there's a human at the edge of the woods."

He broke out of his feeding frenzy.

"And?"

"I'm going to go see why it's there. I'm full. Don't worry about me."

"Wait. I'll come with you."

* * *

**EPOV**

What had Bella gotten herself into now? She could read minds much better than I could. Emmett said it was because she was female. I told him to quit being sexist and it was because she could feel their emotions as well.

"Bella, let's go."

"Race you?"

"You're on."

"Don't go easy on me."

"1, 2, 3," and I bolted. I initially went a little slower, but seeing her right behind me shocked me into top speed.

It was only after she passed me that I realized I had absolutely no idea where to go. I had unconsciously slowed down so Bella had beat me to wherever. I called everyone else. They responded that Bella had already 'called' them and told them where to go. But she won't tell me.

"Hey husband, need some help?" Scratch that.

"Yes, my dearest wife."

"The rest of the family is here. Read their minds."

I did as she told. I reached Bella in a minute.

"Ready."

"More than."

We all proceeded towards the black Corolla. It had crashed into a tree. Inside were three bodies. Jasper had worked on his control with Bella and thankfully did not attack. Carlisle checked the two adult bodies and declared them dead. He then went to the car seat in the back and picked up a little girl, maybe six months old.

"She's alive," said Carlisle.

"We're keeping her. What should we name her? Here's her diaper bag. Her name is Emily."

"Bella, do you really think this is a good idea?" I asked.

"Edward, what do you want me to do? Leave a baby here for the bears?"

"Edward, Bella, you should keep it," interjected Alice.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Should I keep it or leave it? PLEASE REVIEW. 4 reviews will be enough to let me know I should continue.**


	2. Shopping at WalMart

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight isn't mine, it's Stephanie Meyer's. **

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I wasn't expecting so many, but I loved them all. Please continue with the reviews.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"And why, pray tell, are we going to keep it?" I snapped.

"We are going to keep her because we can't leave an infant to die in the woods," Bella responded.

"I would love to raise a child," added Esme.

"Shopping!" said Alice with a maniacal grin on her face.

"But we are vampires. We are supposed to feed on humans. Now you suggest keeping a human child with us," I threw back.

"Edward, we'll do fine. Esme can help us. She already did this once."

"How are we going to explain to her why we look like her siblings instead of parents?"

"When it comes, we'll take care of it."

"We move around every few years. How can we do that to her?"

"We can't leave her to die amongst wild animals. She can't even walk."

Knowing this wasn't going anywhere, I said, "Fine. We keep her for a month. If she's too much trouble, we're taking her to an adoption home."

Alice exclaimed, "Yea! I have a niece to spoil. Don't worry, Edward. She won't be going to an adoption home."

Then Carlisle said, "Her parents were the type that moved around a lot. I found this birth certificate from Texas. She was born on the eleventh of June.''

We went to the cars after Emmett and Jasper pried the car seat from the back. They were more excited about this entire prospect than I was for sure. If Bella ever got tired of the baby, there were three more couples more than willing to take Emily in.

When we got back into town, Bella reminded us about Emily's...necessities.

"Edward, we need diapers and formula, don't we, Esme?"

"Yes, you do, and you'll probably need some baby food too. Why don't we stop by that Wal-mart and pick some up?"

Right then Emily started crying. I tried to get her to be quiet, but I, being a seventeen-year-old male vampire who grew up in an era when only women took care of children, had absolutely no idea how. I awkwardly tried baby-talking to her while patting her head.

"It's alright, Emily. Please stop crying."

Then Bella started cooing at her, and she immediately quieted down.

I glared at her while she smirked at me and said, "Female instincts and empath vampire powers."

Jasper and Alice laughed from the front seat, and I growled.

"Edward, anger isn't going to help you," chided Jasper.

Stupid empath. I could hear his thoughts mocking me.

"Edward, Emily's smiling at you."

"Her too?" I groaned in frustration. Even the baby was taking pleasure in my humiliation.

"Edward, she's not taking pleasure in your humiliation. She's just happy because...because, Jasper what did you do?"

"She was calm after you made her quiet, but she wasn't happy enough," Jasper cried in his defense.

"Thank you, Jasper. See Edward, she wasn't laughing at you," Bella said, the voice of reason when I wanted to wallow in my emotions.

We soon stopped at a Wal-mart somewhere, not quite sure where. Esme and Alice were just bursting to go, while the rest of us were a little more reluctant.

I took Emily out of car seat, and she started crying again. Lord, she could cry up a hurricane. I, once again, awkwardly tried to calm her down. She soon quit crying, but I have a feeling Bella had something to do with it.

The plans were drawn up. The girls would buy the clothes because the baby bag only had one set of spares while we men got the rest of the baby necessities...diapers, wipes, formula, baby food, bottles. Emily could sleep with one of us at night; no chance of us rolling onto her or anything.

Alice and Esme looked extremely excited, Rosalie just a little less. Bella looked downright terrorized.

"Bella, do you want to come with us?" I asked.

"No. I need to make sure Alice doesn't dress my daughter in pink frilly dresses," Bella replied, laughter in her voice.

"Hey. Pink frilly dresses are not cool. If I found my niece in one, I'd die from embarrassment... figuratively.

We walked human pace towards the doors and grabbed two carts. We walked human pace to the baby section in the back. Alice was already complaining about how there wasn't nearly enough stuff and how they were going to have to take a trip to the mall.

The guys and I walked over to the diaper section. I picked a package of Huggies while Jasper picked up a Luvs and Emmett picked up a Pampers and Carlisle picked up Great Value. I could already tell this was going to be an awfully long day.

* * *

**A/N: Who feels bad for the guys? Personally, I want one who can do the kids' shopping. So they keep the baby, and she is, in all manners other than DNA, Edward and Bella's. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Diaper Change

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, Huggies, Pampers, or Wal-Mart.**

**A/N: Love all your reviews. Characters may be a little OOC in this chapter. I apologize right now for that. **

* * *

BPOV

It took us forever to get out of there. After about half an hour, we joined the guys, Alice thoroughly disappointed at the lack of clothing in the Wal-Mart baby section. They were still in the diaper section.

"Alice, we can go to the mall this weekend if you want," Jasper said, trying to cheer up Alice.

"Jasper, who are 'we'?" I questioned.

"Well, I was hoping you and Edward would come, but otherwise it'd be just Alice and me."

"As long as there are no pink frilly dresses, it's just you and Alice."

"Esme, help me with this," Edward cried, desperation singing in his voice.

"Edward, it's not that hard. Hey Bella, why don't you come help us pick out a brand?" Esme responded.

Knowing the (other I'm now one too) Cullens, I thought they would probably just pick the most expensive brand. But it looks like they actually contemplated the different brands.

"I think Huggies or Pampers would be the best," I said.

Emmett growled in frustration. "Just pick one and let's go."

I picked up the Huggies because the baby on the front was cuter. Bad reason, but I felt bad for the guys, seeing we had been there for half an hour and their cart was still empty. Even though Alice complained about Wal-Mart's inventory, she had managed to pick out five or six outfits which looked adorable.

I threw it in our cart, and we proceeded to the wipes, leaving the other cart behind. Emily started gurgling and cooing and doing other things babies do so cutely. I felt myself smile at her.

We went through the rest of the baby section, and Esme got most of the things we needed and tossed them into the car, occasionally asking us which one we thought was better.

Carlisle said, "I knew we should have taken a lady with us. We'd be done in half the time."

"Not _a _lady, only Esme would work. She only asked Edward and me a couple of questions," I countered.

We went into the self checkout line because we had didn't have that many things, the line was shorter, and we didn't have any cashiers ogling us. Edward and I hated hearing the cashiers' thoughts. It was so infuriating hearing every male within twenty feet thinking about you unclothed even when you were married.

* * *

**EPOV**

_(two weeks later)_

The women had gone hunting the night before and wanted to go shopping today, even Bella. Why Bella wanted to go, I still don't understand. They left Emily with us men. Bella told me that all we had to do was change her diaper, feed her, and rock her to sleep. She had me convinced.

Now Emily was screaming so hard even Jasper was struggling to calm her. She stayed calm for about five minutes before she started crying again. So I checked her diaper.

She needed a diaper change. _Usually,_ whichever wife was watching Emily would calm her down by whatever means necessary: changing diapers, making bottles, rocking her. We boys figured it was being female which allowed them to do so without any trouble.

I tried to change her but couldn't figure out how to get the stupid thing off. I thought Carlisle would be the best person to ask for help because he was the oldest and most mature.

_Carlisle, help me, _I called him in my thoughts

_**What do you need, Edward?**_

_Emily..um, er...needs a diaper change._

_**Alright, let me come down and see what I can do.**_

When he came down, Emily was crying and screaming even louder. I had to deal with her for at least two more weeks before Bella would let me give her to an adoption shelter.The idea of an adoption shelter didn't sound so good for some reason.

Carlisle had managed to open the diaper using the two sticky tabs on the sides. He grabbed a wipe, wiped her clean, and put on the clean diaper I handed to him.

I wonder how he learned that. He was even older than I, born into an even more "women handle children" era.

I asked him mentally, _How did you learn to change diapers?_

_**Working in a hospital teaches you some things, and Esme did sort of teach me once.**_

Later, when I felt Emily getting tired, I made her a bottle, reading the instructions on the can. While she fell asleep in my arms, I contemplated my thought form earlier about wanting to keep Emily. It dawned on me that she had worked her way into my family and heart. Losing her would hurt like losing one of the family.

At ten, I heard a car pull into the driveway

* * *

**A/N:** **OK, more or less a filler chapter, but there was some Edward/Emily bonding. Tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!! Is it alright if I skip directly to where the Cullens tell Emily about their being vampires? I can't really think of anything else exciting/funny for her childhood, but any ideas you have may work their way into this.**


	4. Childhood

**A/N: SORRY FOR WAIT! I had loads of homework. EMILY IS STAYING!!! This chapter is the Cullens' 'official' decision to keep Emily, Emily's learning the Cullens are vampires, and Emily's first day of high school. Stay tuned because we go through about fourteen years in this chapter and because EMILY'S LOVE INTEREST is making an appearance. **

**

* * *

**

_**RECAP:**_

_**  
**__Later, when I felt Emily getting tired, I made her a bottle, reading the instructions on the can. While she fell asleep in my arms, I contemplated my thought form earlier about wanting to keep Emily. It dawned on me that she had worked her way into my family and heart. Losing her would hurt like losing one of the family._

_At ten, I heard a car pull into the driveway._

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

The girls came back from their hunting. As they came in, they were chatting about something that seemed to be about 'Bella's sense of style'. Rosalie and Alice were trying to get her to agree to go shopping with them tomorrow.

I didn't have to be able to read Bella's mind to sense she was extremely uncomfortable.

"Alice, Rose, enough. Bella's sense of style is unique and one of the things I fell in love with."

When I saw Alice's face fall, I added, "But I still like it when you two dress her up." Her eyes started twinkling again.

Bella came and sat with Emily and me as Alice and Rosalie headed upstairs, presumably to show their husbands their new purchases.

"I heard you thinking about keeping Emily," Bella stated.

"Yeah, I realized today how much losing her would hurt when I thought about us giving her to an orphanage. It would hurt as much as losing you would."

"Yeah, it would, wouldn't it? We can keep her if you want. The rest of the family would agree quicker than vampire inch."

Vampire inches were one of our inside jokes, referring to a time when Alice, on one of her insanity rampages, made us race but only moving an inch at a time. In theory, a vampire inch shouldn't be too long considering our super speed. By a miracle, Bella hadn't tripped and won while I was only halfway down the hallway we were using.

"Why don't we call a family meeting?" I suggested.

"Good idea," she said.

_Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie_, we called with our minds. They always said that two voices in their heads drove them crazy, but this was important and we both unknowingly did it at the same time.

Within fifteen seconds, six other vampires had joined us.

Bella nudged me as an indication that I was to tell everybody.

"Well...we...um...er..." I started.

Bella saved me by saying, "We wanted your opinions on keeping Emily."

Rosalie exclaimed, "Yes!" so loud the rest of us flinched.

Alice followed suit with a resounding, "Don't you dare give her away."

Emmett said, "I need a human to tease."

Esme said, "Dears, I would love to have a child to take care of."

Carlisle said, "I agree with Esme."

Jasper finished out with, "I want to keep her. If you two try to give her away, I'll just shift her to Alice and my room." Alice nodded her fervent approval.

* * *

**EMILY POV _(12 years later)_**

When I was about to go upstairs to sleep, I was stopped by my brother Edward. He was the brother I was closest to, considering he changed more of my diapers than anybody but my sister Bella.

He said, "We need to tell you something."

"Can't you tell me tomorrow? I'm really tired," I whined.

"No, Carlisle insisted we tell you tonight."

"I can't stay up all night like you guys can."

"Em, it won't take more than ten minutes."

"Alright," I grudgingly acceded.

Everybody else had already gather in the living room.

Carlisle, my 'official' guardian, started, "Emily, we have something to tell you."

"Edward already told me that," I snapped back.

Jasper sent a tangible wave of calm towards me while I glared at him. They just didn't understand sleep-induced crankiness.

Bella decided to just get it over with. "Emily, we are vampires."

"Okay, whose bright idea was this to keep me up to tell me you were vampires? It must have been Emmett's."

Esme quietly said, "No, sweetheart, we're telling the truth. That's how we could do all those things you so quaintly described as 'inhuman'."

"That's all great. Now can I go to sleep?"

Emmett and Jasper started chuckling.

Jasper said, "Bella, she's so much like you. You didn't care either when you figured out."

Wait a minute, they were serious. Drowsiness had really clouded my mind.

"You're really vampires! That's why you still look like you did when I was three and never eat."

Emmett said, "Bingo!"

The next thing that came out of my mouth was, "Can I go to sleep now?"

* * *

_Two years later (Emily is a freshman in high school)_

"Emily, you need to wake up," Esme was calling me, a little louder than she used for the rest of my brothers and sisters, but not much because growing up in a house of vampires keeps your senses keen.

Today was my first day in high school. I groaned and threw on a clean pair of jeans and a decent t-shirt. Edward always told me I was the most conservative girl he ever saw and would fit right in if I ever ended up in the early twentieth century. I simply told him I didn't flaunt.

Jasper drove Edward, Bella, Alice, and me to school while Emmett and Rosalie took her car. We reached there in ten minutes with Jasper's manic driving. I wondered whether I'd learn how to drive from one of my siblings or from a driver's ed instructor. I sincerely hoped my siblings deigned to teach me; Esme always said I was too much of a daredevil for my own good.

We went inside the office building and got our schedules. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were juniors while Edward, Bella and Alice were sophomores. Edward had charmed the lady behind the desk into giving us all the same lunch period.

As I walked into my homeroom, I quickly glanced around the room to find a desk. All of them were empty, so I walked into one in the back. The teacher, Miss Rodriguez, greeted me, and I responded with a "Hi."

I had taken out my stuff and was figuring out routes on the map in the back of the planner I had been given when I heard the teacher say hello to another student.

I looked up to see a tall, lean, tanned boy with black hair threatening to obscure his vision and a red backpack in his hands.

* * *

**A/N: Emily's boyfriend has made his appearance. His name is...you get to find out with Emily. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Rurik Slade

**A/N: I'm sorry Rurik is NOT a werewolf or related to Jacob Black. This chapter is a little short in word count but 3.5 typed pages. **

**

* * *

**

_**RECAP**_

_I had taken out my stuff and was figuring out routes on the map in the back of the planner I had been given when I heard the teacher say hello to another student._

_I looked up to see a tall, lean, tanned boy with black hair threatening to obscure his vision and a red backpack in his hands._

* * *

"Hello Miss Rodriguez," he said, a charming smile gracing his features, "I'm Rurik Slade." 

"Mr. Slade, please find yourself a seat," the teacher said, gesturing at the desks.

Of course he would come and sit right next to me. He kicked some of my stuff closer to my desk and threw his stuff down beside it.

"Hey, I'm Rurik Slade."

"Emily Cullen," I answered, slightly distracted.

"How long have you lived here?"

"Two months," I was now done with plotting my route. I'd plan locker breaks later when they actually gave us lockers.

"Moved over summer? Me too, actually."

"Got any siblings? I have two."

"Six."

"You have a huge family!" he exclaimed. I shrugged.

"What's your first class?" I asked, now actually interested because I didn't have anything better to do.

"Algebra II. Yours?"

"Same."

"After that?"

"Physical Science."

"Mine too. Wonder what other classes we got together," he said, grabbing the schedule I left out on my desk.

"Looks like we have all the same classes, Emily. We'll at least know somebody in all our classes. This morning when I was walking to the class, it seemed like all the kids knew all the other kids since they were in Pampers."

"Yeah, they sort of do," I agreed with him, recalling the familiar greetings I had heard this morning. I have no idea why I instantly clicked with him. I heard my overprotective brothers screaming in my head.

"Be my friend?"

"Sure, Rurik." He was just one of those people everybody liked. By this time, the rest of our homeroom had settled in, and the teacher was calling roll. After that she handed out papers which our 'parents or guardians' were supposed to complete and sign.

We did, though I wasn't sure if it was intentional, sit beside each other in every class until lunch. Multiple girls tried to sit near Rurik and flirt with him. He just smiled his charming smile and flirted back. Talk about giving a girl a complex. Wait, I did not say that; he's just a friend I met three hours ago. If the bros found out...

At lunch, he introduced me to his family in the lunch line. Alice had said the rest of them would wait at a table near the line because they would get in and out of the lunch line faster than me.

"Emily, this is my brother Adrian, and my sister-in-law Lina," he said. Both of them were very pale.

"Sister-in-law?"

"Almost, but close enough. Adrian proposed to her over summer. Apparently, they're going to get married as soon as they both turn eighteen, which is in like two months.

I asked Adrian, "How come you're so pale and Rurik's so dark?"

"We never figured that out. We usually don't talk about it. You're the only one he's introduced us to as his siblings. You're the only one he's introduced us to at all." Rurik was zoning out, physically staring at the menu, but mentally in his own little world.

"But come on. You look almost like his twin except for the fact that you're pale as a Scandinavian and he's dark as a Mediterranean."

Rurik decided to enter in here, "Emily, why don't we just call it a huge genetic freakishness?"

I looked at him stunned and then noticed a slight smile playing at the corners of his lips.

I glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"Your face."

More glaring while he tried to catch his breath.

"Lemme rephrase: Your facial expression."

All four of us paid for our food and walked out of the line.

I saw my family and told Rurik, "Hey, I promised my family I'd eat with them. They're over there," I said, vaguely pointing towards a corner of the cafeteria. He nodded and went off to find a seat with his brother and sister(-in-law) at a partially occupied table.

As soon as I reached the table, Edward asked, a little strained, "Who is he?"

I took a bite of my pizza and responded, "My friend Rurik. We were coming to the same place from the same place so we walked together."

Emmett thought now would be a great time to break in with, "Just a friend?"

* * *

**A/N: I don't think that went so well. Sorry if you think this is moving too fast. I was working on my _Romeo and Juliet _homework, those two got married the afternoon after the night they met for the first time. Of course, they both ended up dead, so that might not be the best inspiration. I promise you'll see more of Rurik's family soon and understand about the pale/dark thing. There is more to Adrian and Lina than stated here; if you think you know what, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me. **


	6. Just a Friend?

**A/N: One word: WOW!!! This fic has 50 REVIEWS!!! I finally updated!!! So most of you get that Adrian and Lina are vampires, but what if I told you they weren't Rurik the human's brother and sister-in-law but Adrian was still Rurik's blood relative?**

**Note: In my school, they have smart kids take Algebra I in seventh grade, Geometry in eight grade, and Algebra II in ninth grade. I based the Cullens'/Slades' school off mine.**

**

* * *

**_**RECAP (EMILY POV)  
**__I saw my family and told Rurik, "Hey, I promised my family I'd eat with them. They're over there," I said, vaguely pointing towards a corner of the cafeteria. He nodded and went off to find a seat with his brother and sister(-in-law) at a partially occupied table._

_As soon as I reached the table, Edward asked, a little strained, "Who is he?"_

_I took a bite of my pizza and responded, "My friend Rurik. We were coming to the same place from the same place so we walked together."_

_Emmett thought now would be a great time to break in with, "Just a friend?"_

* * *

**EDWARD POV  
**

What was Emmett suggesting? It was totally understandable for Emily, who was in a lower grade than the rest of us, to want friends in her grade. I read Emmett's mind and saw that boy kissing Emily.

I answered for her, "Emmett, it's her first day of high school. Don't worry; she grew up with us. She can defend herself."

Emily, who was also immune to Bella's and my mind reading, looked extremely confused.

Bella, being our most recent vampire, understood her confusion and us vampires' reasoning. and explained, "They're scared he's going to hurt you."

Emily's face lightened up, and she said, "I grew up with you guys. He's human. What's he gonna do to me?"

I thought to Bella, _What if he doesn't attack her physically?_

She responded, _What do you mean?_

_Maybe emotionally._

_Edward, she's in ninth grade. She'll be okay._

_You were in twelfth grade when I left and you were a statue for four months._

_I was in love with you._

_What's stopping Emily from loving him?_

_Edward, what's gotten into you? You didn't care about her male friends when she was younger._

_They weren't really friends, just people she associated with. She would still rather ahng out with us than them_

_How are you so sure _this _friend is any different?_

_Why don't we listen in and see?_

Both Bella and I listened for familiar voices. Our vampire hearing allowed us to hear them when they were talking with Emily. I found the older boy's first and then called Bella.

"_You've got yourself a hot girl,"_said the older boy.

"_Adrian, she's _not _my_ _girl,"_ said the younger one.

"_Rurik, don't deny you want her."_

Then the girl piped in, _"Adrian, leave him alone."_

Adrian responded, _"Lina sweetheart, why should I?"_

"_You're older than him; start acting it."_

"_Just trying to get him a girl." _At this both Bella and I growled. We did not want Emily being talked about like that.

The rest of our family, including Emily, just looked at us, shook their heads, and went back to eating lunch. Bella and I were known to do that every so often when others began hitting on our respective spouse.

When we got home, Rosalie and Emmett went up to their room, supposedly to do their "homework". Alice, Jasper, Bella, Emily, and I stayed downstairs.

All of us except for Emily were worked together on our homework. All of us took our favorite subject and did the homework for it. Bella usually did the foreign language homework; Alice did the Literature; Jasper did the math, and I did the science. When Emily asked why she couldn't join, we told her because it was her first time through high school. She scowled.

Of course Alice and Jasper could barely keep their hands off each other and instead sneaked glances at each other when they thought no one was looking. But Bella and I were no better. So Emily finished her homework first and went into her room.

Ever since she could talk, we wanted Emily to be the best. We taught her fast, but she learned it too. So she was in all advanced classes. She was the pride and joy of the Cullen family.

* * *

**EMILY POV**

After seeing my 'brothers and sisters', more like my parents, flirting with each other, I wanted to get away. It's really sweet and everything, but too much of it is disgusting, and they've been at it all afternoon. They all flirt so much it's a wonder they get any homework done without anybody jumping somebody.

I checked my email and was surprised to see an email from Rurik just saying hi and wanting a verification of address. Then I remembered we had exchanged phone numbers, email addresses, and IM screen names for homework purposes and just to chat.

I logged in and immediately checked whether Rurik was on. He was.

**Cullenlina: **Hey Rurik, what's up?

**Sladester: **Emily? Just finishing up the math homework.

**Cullenlina**: Yeah, Emily. I 'strongly dislike' Algebra II or any kind of math.

**Sladester**: Algebra II freshman and you 'supposedly' hate math.

**Cullenlina:** You don't have to fail a subject to hate it. I got your 'address verification' email.

**Sladester:** About that, one of my friends got into a VERY embarrassing situation by sending an email to the wrong person. Ever since we've been extra cautious. Most people I know have an 'address verification' saved somewhere in their account.

**Cullenlina: **I'll have one too now. ;)

**Sladester: **Yeah. I have to finish up the math homework. I've got half a mind to just skip half the work and go straight to the answer, but the teacher said show 'all your work'.

**Cullenlina:** What if she actually checks it?

**Sladester:** We're her advanced class. She shouldn't care about the work if we get the right answer.

I heard someone come up in my room.

**Cullenlina:** Someone's coming.

**Sladester:** So what?

**Cullenlina: **They seem to think you and me have something more than friendship going.

**Sladester:** Same on this front. I think they've read a few too many romance novels.

My door opened. Edward stood in the doorframe, watching me.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed this slightly longer than usual chapter. What are Edward and Emily going to do now? Adrian still has a seventeen-year-old mindset, so what is he going to do? What else is there to the Slades? If you want answers, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Other Vampires

**A/N: I love all of you to nano-particles. Your reviews are so encouraging. Please continue reviewing. **

**JUST A COUPLE OF THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW:**

**In my world, vampires retain the mindset they had when they were changed, meaning they see the world as they did when they were human. They don't suddenly become less rash, less suggestive, or something like that. It comes with time, just like in humans, but their brain functions the same way.**

**If you think Rurik and Emily's friendship is moving a little too fast, just know that they're one of those 'instant click' friends, people whom you meet and instantly become friends, completely skipping over the "acquaintance" phase. I've had a couple of those kind of friends.

* * *

**

**_RECAP:_**

_**Cullenlina:** Someone's coming._

_**Sladester:** So what?_

_**Cullenlina: **They seem to think you and me have something more than friendship going._

_**Sladester:** Same on this front. I think they've read a few too many romance novels._

_My door opened. Edward stood in the doorframe, watching me._

_

* * *

**EMILY POV** _

"Hey Em, what are you up to?" Edward asked, leaning on the door jamb.

"Oh, nothing much, just finished my homework, so I'm chatting with Rurik."

Edward immediately straightened up and snarled, "Rurik?"

"Yes, Rurik. You know, the boy who had the exact same schedule I have."

"Yes, Emily, I know," He deadpanned. " I just wanted to tell you that Esme was asking what you want for dinner."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'll just take cookies and milk."

His eyes widened and he stated, "Cookies and milk cannot be an entire meal."

I teased, "How would you know? You haven't eaten in almost 130 years."

"When I was growing up, I had cookies and milk everyday. I ate supper two hours after. They are not an ideal meal, more just a snack."

"Maybe I'll just go suck on a bear or something."

"Emily, last time you tried that, you got but two ounces down your throat before you vomited." I remembered the time Emmett dared me to drink a glass of something rust-colored. It tasted funny and I ended up regurgitating it; later, I learned it was deer blood.

"Fine. I'll just go get my cookies and milk then." I started towards the door, but Edward, with his vampire speed, caught me and started tickling me.

"Edward, please stop," I cried.

"Only if you promise to eat something decent."

"Alright," I relented. He let go of me.

"Why do you care so much?"

"For the simple reason that humans are much more fun to take care of than vampires."

"Shall I tell that to Bella?"

"You've forgotten the fact that she's still a human in my eyes."

"Yes, but technically, she is a vampire."

"Emily, this is all beside the point. You've got two choices: go eat or get interrogated about Rurik."

Suddenly angry, I asked, "What does Rurik have to do with any of this?"

"His brother seems to think you're his girl."

"His brother is engaged!" I exclaimed, playing dumb.

"His brother thinks you're _Rurik's _girl."

"Well, so do y'all."

He wouldn't deny that, so I could see it was still true. Why would they not get that we were just friends? We met for the first time today; it's not that I didn't believe in 'love at first sight' but rather that I wasn't that kind of person. It was _so _aggravating when they kept trying to put us together!

"I'll go ask Esme for some sandwiches."

"Now that's a good idea."

"Glad for your approval," I retorted sarcastically.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

She keeps on saying she doesn't love Rurik. But his family and our family thinks there's something between them. Can that many people be wrong?

I honestly can't say whether love at first sight exists or not. Rosalie had loved Emmett as soon as she saw him in the ravine and had gone ahead and changed him into a vampire, but I kept on shying away from Bella even though I had wanted her ever since I had seen her that day in Biology.

But Rurik does give me some weird vibe, like maybe he is interested in Emily than more as a friend. I would hate for my daughter to have her heart broken at such an early age. I still remember her mother's, my wife's reaction, when I left her.

I went downstairs and saw Emily, about to burst up from her seat. She was so like Alice, always excited. Her light brown eyes hidden by her dark brown hair always gleamed in mischief. Jasper has told me many times if he had ever had a daughter with Alice, she would be exactly like Emily. I still remember how they had offered to keep her if Bella and I had refused her.

"Oh my god, Edward! Where's Bella?" she suddenly said.

I frowned, confused, and asked, "Why?"

"It's the first day of school, and you're not spending the evening with her."

I laughed. Usually, we would spend the first week in a new school without any rings and act like we were just getting to know each other. Then we would wear our wear our engagement or wedding rings as promise rings. That way, everybody would know we were taken and hopefully not try to 'seduce' us. It wasn't perfect, but it was good enough to prevent most of them. There were still those who took the chance and were 'politely' rejected.

"Well, your mother isn't here, so you'll have to make do with me."

"But I gotta tell Bella some girl stuff. Or can I tell it to you," she asked in her most serious, pleading tone.

"Um, no, that's...okay; I'll go get Bella," I stammered, thinking I had a pretty good idea what she was talking about,

When I was being flustered, Emily's eyes twinkled, and her shoulders were shaking from her silent mirth.

"I thought you'd been to medical school twice."

"Emily...shut _up_!"

Then Esme says, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, how do you justify using that kind of language in front of _your daughter_?"

"Sorry Esme," I called, "Emily, will you please refrain from vibrating your larynx?"

"As you wish, doc." She was still chuckling.

Then Bella raced down the stairs.

She thought to me, _Edward, I have something to tell you._

_What, sweetheart?_

_Something about the people Rurik sat with at lunch._

_What?_

_I think they're vampires._

_Why?_

_Adrian has black hair and Lina has mahogany, They're too pale for their hair color, and they've got golden eyes. _Bella actually payed attention in biology class, at least to Mendel she did.

_So?_

_Edward, they're vampires._

_And?_

_If Rurik says it's his brother, he probably knows about vampires._

_And?_

_They might all know that we're vampires too.

* * *

_

**A/N: A reviewer asked for more detail, soI tried to add more, but Emily just isn't a detail person. Edward is. This chapter, though seemingly pointless, explores Emily and Edward's relationship. Emily is Edward's (adopted but still) DAUGHTER, so he will treat Emily like a father and brother, in other words, really close family. **

**Can we reach 75 reviews with this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. A Normal Family

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, except Emily and the Slades.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. I had finals to study for. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS; they give me enough motivation to continue this story. This story is seriously the easiest to write because of all the reviews y'all give me.**

**I know the entire lunch thing is really dumb, but pretend it's not. If I had a little sister who immediately clicked with some boy, I'd probably get a little suspicious too. Add in the vampire thing and any older sibling would react. I'm just making them mature vampires who are resisting the temptation to beat up Rurik because it would give away their secret.**

**The string of o's signals a scene change.**

**Onto your longer-than-usual chapter:_

* * *

_**

**_RECAP__ (EDWARD POV)_**

_Then Bella raced down the stairs._

_She thought to me, **Edward, I have something to tell you.**_

_**What, sweetheart?**_

_**Something about the people Rurik sat with at lunch.**_

_**What?**_

_**I think they're vampires.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Adrian has black hair and Lina has mahogany, They're too pale for their hair color, and they've got golden eyes.** Bella actually payed attention in biology class, at least to Mendel she did._

_**So?**_

_**Edward, they're vampires.**_

_**And?**_

_**If Rurik says it's his brother, he probably knows about vampires.**_

_**And?**_

_**They might all know that we're vampires too.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I thought about what she had implied for a minute and then immediately agreed with her.

"Emily, why don't you get Rurik and his family to eat with us tomorrow? I want to know exactly whom my baby girl is befriending," I announced. If they were indeed vampires, they probably wouldn't eat the food, belying their secret to us.

Emily eyes lit up and then fell. "Y'all aren't going to make a big deal about this, are you?"

Bella said, "Emily, you really need to quit being so suspicious. Your father is more than enough. If he were ever in law enforcement, the whole town would have to go through the third degree, even the old ladies with six dozen cats."

"Bella, whatever happened to you defending my honor as you would your own?" I asked, referring to the wedding vows we had taken almost twenty years ago.

"I don't defend my honor at all; you do it for me," she retorted.

The whole family was now watching our banter, their eyes shifting from Bella to me; Emily had even gone and grabbed her milk and cookies. Apparently, Bella and I were an endless source of amusement to the family when we were vocal in our bickering.

"And your point is?"

"If I were defending your honor as I would my own, you would be defending yourself."

"As you wish it. I am not suspicious, merely cautious," I declared.

"Paranoid," Bella corrected. Jasper and Emmett snorted from somewhere behind me.

"If my wife has enough daring to befriend vampires, I must be slightly cautious, or as you so _kindly _put it, paranoid."

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I seem to recall that you, a vampire, were first to declare your undying love to your wife."

"You were smitten when I first glanced at you."

"Was not."

"Care to clarify why you blushed and looked away then?"

"They say curiosity killed the cat," she mumbled.

"Don't they also say satisfaction brought it back?"

"And in those two lines, Mr. Cullen, I believe you will find your answer." She smirked.

She had managed to confuse me, but I looked into her now topaz eyes once and was, as she described it, 'dazzled'.

Then with a roguishness I didn't know I possessed, I sauntered over to her and breathed into her ear, "I think I have, Mrs. Cullen." Then I kissed her.

Emily jumped up and screamed, "Show's over." Then she scampered up the stairs to her room, leaving the seven of us (Carlisle had not come back yet) looking after her.

Emmett said, "It's just getting started." Rosalie hit him on the back of the head and exclaimed, "Emmett, we will pretend you _did not just say __**that!**_" Bella and I growled at him as well and felt Jasper trying to calm us.

* * *

_**EMILY POV**_

While watching my parents argue was incredibly entertaining, watching their PDA afterwards was not. Every child above the age of two knows that watching his or her parents 'in passion' is rather disconcerting.

It was worse for me growing up because there were four amorous couples in the house. If nothing else, I learned how to nurture a relationship: disagreements are inevitable, but it's unhealthy to not make up (and maybe out) after them. I also learned many 'cheesy but cute' and 'dirty and naughty' lines I should probably not have learned at such a young age.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When I walked into homeroom, the first thing I saw was Rurik leaning over his desk scribbling something onto a piece paper. He had what looked like an Algebra II text opened up in his lap.

I went up to him and asked, "Whatchya doin?"

He looked up at me and grinned sheepishly, "Math homework."

"Why didn't you to it last night?"

"Because I didn't understand the directions."

"Do you want me to explain it?"

"Please."

I looked at his book. He was struggling with statements of equality and finding what the various variables equaled.

I cooed to him, "Aww, having trouble with this stuff?"

He glared at me and said in a serious tone, "Yes, exactly."

"Don't like showing your work?" He nodded.

"Me neither; let's cheat." I showed him how to do it the quick and easy way, the way they don't teach you in the math books because they have a confidential contract with the paper companies.

"You didn't do your homework either?" he asked incredulously as I pulled out my book.

"Correction., I didn't do _all_ my homework. Most of it is done."

"How did you learn all this stuff?" I wanted to say, _If your family consisted of people anywhere from 38 to 290 years old, they'd teach you this stuff too_, but I couldn't for obvious reasons.

"My family is really into the entire 'good education' thing. My older brother Jasper is crazy about numbers; he found out a website with all these cool shortcuts. Now we don't even use our calculators that much; it's faster to do it in your head with the shortcuts."

"That's cool."

By the time we were finished, the rest of our homeroom had filed in and filled the desks around us.

Some blonde whose name I can't remember came up to Rurik and purred, "Hey sweetheart, whatchya doin'?"

Rurik said back, "Looking at a pretty girl who reminds me of Byrnhild." I snorted, trying to keep from keeling over from laughter. He glanced over at me with a twinkle in his eyes; I knew right then that the joke was completely intentional.

"Who's that?" the girl asked whilst glaring at my sniggering form.

"Just a girl from Norse mythology who was placed in a ring of fire and saved by a hero whom she loved." He didn't tell the girl that she had lied to her husband and said the man who saved her, the one she supposedly loved, had violated her when he hadn't done any such thing.

"Awww, that's so sweet. Will you be my hero?"

"I'll think about it."

"Bye," she said, in a husky voice she thought must have been seductive. Then she walked back to her seat, slightly shaking her hips.

Rurik looked once at me and we both burst into laughter so hard that it was several minutes before we regained our breath. Another look brought on a repeat. The teacher looked at us with raised eyebrows; that made us somewhat control our laughter, now we were just barely shaking.

The blonde we were laughing at looked at us disdainfully; when we caught her staring, she flipped her hair haughtily and turned her head forward. I think she figured out what Rurik was suggesting, in his 'Brynhild' lines.

Then the bell rang. Rurik and I grabbed our backpacks and raced out the door to our first class.

OoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Right before lunch, we went to our lockers to stuff our books from the morning classes into the locker and pick up the books for the afternoon classes.

I asked, "Hey Rurik, why don't you eat with us today?"

He said, "Who's 'us'?"

"Just my family."

"Your family as in all six of your siblings."

"You can bring your folks over too. Edward wanted to meet them because he 'wants to know exactly whom his little sis is befriending'."

"If I were to assume Edward is the most protective of your brothers..." he trailed off.

"...you would be absolutely correct," I finished off.

"Do you think all of us could fit at a table?"

"Don't be ridiculous. There's only ten of us."

"Alright, let's go get Adrian and Lina."

* * *

**A/N: Well what did you think? REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!! I think with 44 of you on alert and 23 of you with this favorited, we could make this chapter have at least 15 reviews. **

**BTW, I have an account on fictionpress (like this, but original stories not fanfics) under the same name.**


	9. The Rest of the Slades

**A/N: I know it's been almost two weeks since I've last updated. I'm sorry, I was just extremely busy.**

**I had to change Bella's power in order for the rest of the plot to come together, or else it just wouldn't make sense. So now she can read minds and emotions. Sorry if this upset any of you. If you want an explanation, one is included in Chapter 1: Car Crash.**

* * *

**_RECAP__ (EMILY POV)_**

_Right before lunch, we went to our lockers to stuff our books from the morning classes into the locker and pick up the books for the afternoon classes._

_I asked, "Hey Rurik, why don't you eat with us today?"_

_He said, "Who's 'us'?"_

"_Just my family."_

"_Your family as in all six of your siblings."_

"_You can bring your folks over too. Edward wanted to meet them because he 'wants to know exactly whom his little sis is befriending'."_

"_If I were to assume Edward is the most protective of your brothers..." he trailed off._

"_...you would be absolutely correct," I finished off._

"_Do you think all of us could fit at a table?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous. There's only ten of us."_

"_Alright, let's go get Adrian and Lina."_

* * *

**RURIK POV**

I was afraid that she might know about my family's secrets. Sure, everybody thought Adrian and Lina were attractive, except maybe me. I wasn't into incest. Even though he would flirt, or rather charm, nonstop, he was utterly loyal to his wife, or as the rest of the world saw it, his fiancée.

Every school we went, Adrian would introduce me as his brother and Lina as his recently orphaned fiancée (you don't keep a male of any even somewhat monogamous species away from his mate under any circumstances). Seeing as how I looked almost exactly like him, people believed it without thinking twice about the difference between our complexions. Everybody except Emily.

She asked, and I made up some random thing about being a genetic freak. I don't think she had completely believed it, but she didn't bring it up again.

Adrian and Lina were at their lockers in the senior hall. Their (they had the same schedule) "before lunch" class was at the end of another hallway, so they had a long way to go and they had to do it all at "human speed", which was believable but just barely. Speed and stealth are vampire instincts.

We caught up with them just as they were pulling out the books for the class after lunch because even though they could race to their lockers and back in time or just carry all their books everywhere, they had to act human.

I was the only one in the family who didn't have to act. Even though I was weaker and slower than both of them, I was still stronger and faster than most humans. That's what happens when you spend all your life under the care of teenage-minded vampires.

Adrian called, "Yo, Sladester, wassup? See you got your girl with you." Lina walked with him, her books in his hands.

I replied, "Adrian, she is _not _my girl, but her brother did threaten to beat me up unless we all ate lunch with them. Now would you let your favorite human get beaten up?"

Emily's eyes widened, but I tried to give her an _'everything will be alright'_ look. I think it worked because she visibly relaxed.

Lina answered for Adrian, "Of course, he wouldn't. So Emily, how many brothers do you have?"

Not like Lina didn't already know; she was a tracker and her vampire allure allowed her to find out the secrets of a person. She used her tracking mostly when somebody was following one of us.

Emily responded, "Three, or three who I can count as brothers, and three sisters too. My parents took them all in."

Adrian, who could easily calm anyone down, smiled and commented, "So your parents have seven teenagers to take care of."

Emily responded, "You speak as if you weren't one."

She couldn't possibly know that they were vampires, could she? But then again, Adrian and Lina were talking about there being vampires in the school; they said something about smelling something that wasn't sweet like human blood or gross like werewolf blood, but something that smelled vaguely like they smelled to each other. Of course, I, being human, could not distinguish any distinct scents.

Lina and I could tell Adrian's chuckle was forced. "I'll legally be an adult in about six weeks; I think I'll start enjoying the role now." I could see in his eyes that he was scared.

"Adrian, I'm hungry. Since you're the adult, get me something to eat," I said.

Emily joined me and said, "Yes, I'm famished."

Adrian, all tension gone from his face, laughed again and said, "Let's go get you little ones something to eat."

I grumbled, "I'm not little."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When we got to the cafeteria, Emily and I quickly got into the long line. Today it was moving a little faster than usual, for which I was thankful. Every time I'd think about asking Lina to start making me lunch, I'd also think about all the problems with forgetting it and squishing it and finally decide that buying it was easier.

We were out of the line in five minutes, and Emily led us over to the table where her family was sitting. Six people were already seated with trays in front of them, food half-eaten. So maybe they weren't vampires, just really pale people, except for the fact that vampires could eat vampire food.

"Hey Edward, this is Rurik and his family," Emily introduced us.

The guy she called Edward stood up and said in a formal tone not befitting his outward youth, "Pleasure to meet you. I am Edward Cullen."

"Adrian Slade."

Lina looked thoughtful for a second and then exclaimed, "Cullen, like Carlisle Cullen by any chance?"

Adrian had absolutely no idea what Lina was talking about; Edward looked a little taken aback before he responded, "Yes," a little unsure.

"Do you believe in vampires?" Lina asked. I could tell this was a veiled attempt at trying to figure out whether or not they were vampires; if they didn't believe in vampires, they couldn't possibly be vampires.

Adrian, surprisingly, stayed silent and allowed them to answer.

Another one of Emily's brothers, the brawny one, said, "Of course, we do. Only fear of vampires kept Emily in her bed when we were younger."

A faint pink blush covered Emily's cheeks. "Emmett, that and the sandman."

Lina once again asked, "Do you know Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

Emmett responded, "Yeah, he adopted us."

I chose now to look up into their eyes and saw five pairs of topaz eyes glaring at Emmett.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. The Slades all have their suspicions of the true nature of the Cullens. Lina is a tracker, so I figured she would know one of the most prominent names in the vampire 'race'. It's mentioned somewhere that the Cullen clan is the biggest after the Volturi.**


	10. Lunch with 'Friends'

**DISCLAIMER: All characters with the exception of the Slades and Emily Cullen belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

**A/N: YAY!!! THIS STORY HAS PASSED 100 REVIEWS! **

**Thank you _LovinTopazEyes91, Tigerlillium, jacoblover, edward cullens baby, MarryMeTopaz, sillylamb, WinterLoveSong, edward-and-bella-forever, b00kw0rm,_ and _MiXEDBELLA_ for the encouraging and supportive reviews. They mean a lot to me.**

**Also thank you Tigerlillium for putting me in your c2 _Twilight Moments_.**

**This chapter is longer than usual because I'm in a good mood.**

**

* * *

**

_**RECAP (RURIK)**_

_Lina once again asked, "Do you know Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"_

_Emmett responded, "Yeah, he adopted us."_

_I chose now to look up into their eyes and saw five pairs of topaz eyes glaring at Emmett._

* * *

**BELLA**

How could Emmett be so _stupid_? He just told them that all of us are vampires, well not exactly but indirectly. Almost all vampires knew of Carlisle Cullen, leader of the biggest vegetarian coven in the entire vampire race.

I saw the boy, Rurik, looking at us; he knew what to look for, or at least he seemed to. I read his mind, and my suspicions were confirmed.

He knew about our being vampires. If he did, his vampire "siblings" probably did as well.

Adrian stated, in a whisper no human save Emily and probably the Slade boy could hear, "You're vampires." We nodded in agreement.

I then countered, "As are you, except Rurik." Adrian looked shocked, then nodded as well.

"I believe Emily is human as well," Lina announced. Emily nodded, not quite understanding the seriousness of the matter; I could feel her apprehension.

All ten of us were silent, truths sinking in.

Rurik spoke up, "I'm hungry," breaking the tension.

Emily added, "Me too."

Emmett said, "Let's get the kids," both of them scowled at this, "fed, shall we?"

Rurik and Emily immediately started shoveling food into their mouths, chewing and swallowing noisily. It seemed as if they hadn't eaten in months when I knew for a fact that Emily had eaten breakfast this morning. Esme babied her more than she had ever babied me.

Lina, after throwing a _'behave yourself'_ look at Rurik (I knew, because Emily often got the same look from me), said, "Well, we might as well get our former introductions done because they," jabbing her thumb in Emily and Rurik's direction, "are too busy eating."

Rurik justified, "I'm hungry. I'm a teenage male human and am supposed to have a nearly insatiable appetite." The males at our table chuckled, remembering their human days.

Emily blushed and began, "Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose," gesturing at each of us in turn. Alice, Emmett, and I waved while the rest just nodded their heads.

Lina introduced herself, "You know us already. I'm Lina, a tracker, and this is my mate, Adrian, who can resist thirst."

I was envious. All of us, including me, had to work at resisting our desire for blood, and here was a vampire who had that as a gift. Since he looked stronger than Lina, I'm sure he had something to do with the fact that Rurik was still completely alive. Since there were eight vampires fully capable of taking care of a human in our house, none of us came near Emily while even remotely thirsty.

By this time, Emily and Rurik had finished eating and went to discard their trays. They came back and started discussing their Spanish projects. They had to put together an _All About Me_ book.

Rurik stated, "It's sort of redundant, isn't it? Having us rewrite stuff that we write every day."

"Well, there is a reason they try to teach kids stuff by rote. It works," Emily countered, as though not thinking so would signify stupidity.

"I still don't like Spanish."

"How can you be a Spanish II freshman and not like Spanish?"

"Remember how you said, 'You don't have to fail a subject to hate it.' I'm not terrible at it. It's just boring doing the same stuff every day."

"But still, Spanish is so easy. It can't take more than maybe one night to finish the whole project, can it?"

Of course, Emily found it easy. She stole our Spanish texts so much once she learned to read that we had to make sure to finish our Spanish homework first. They were Spanish III and IV texts, so she made us translate them for her, word by word and sentence by sentence. For some reason, she was never that interested in French or Latin.

"If it is, why don't you show me how_ easy _it is?" responded Rurik.

"How?"

"Tutor me." He smirked, not expecting her to accept.

"You're on," Emily closed the deal, waves of determination and defiance rolling off her. She was raised to take up any challenge as long as it didn't compromise her honor or peace of mind.

Lina and I looked first at our wards, then at each other with a _what have they gotten themselves into? _look.

"Looks like we'll be seeing more of each other, Miss Cullen," Lina voiced.

"Mrs. Cullen," I said, out of habit. Since both Edward and I looked so young, people assumed we were just dating or engaged.

"You're married?" I nodded. "So am I. Mrs. Adrian Slade, pleased to make your acquaintance," she stuck out her hand mockingly.

"Mrs. Edward Cullen." I took her hand and shook it, making both of us dissolve into giggles like best friends would at anything so ridiculous. My friendship with Lina could be like my friendship with Alice from the way things were looking now.

Alice introduced herself as "Mrs. Jasper Hale", and Rosalie introduced herself as "Mrs. Emmett Cullen." We were all giggling by now.

Adrian and Edward glanced at us and shook their heads in resignation.

"Looks like the Mrs.'s got along wonderfully," I heard from Adrian.

My husband responded, "If you think they get along well, look at the kids. They seem to be arguing over whether Spanish is easy or difficult as if they were already married." Jasper and Emmett nodded in agreement.

Lina said, "I'm afraid it's more than just arguing. Emily has decided to prove to Rurik that Spanish is easy and fun."

Emily grumbled, "It'd be nice if you would quit talking about us in third person."

"Would you prefer second person?" Edward teased.

Emily nodded and solemnly answered, "Yes."

"Is it correct that you are tutoring Rurik in Spanish?" Edward asked, fake solemnity in his voice.

She glanced at Rurik, who nodded, before she herself nodded.

"Why is that you, Rurik, need tutoring in Spanish?"

"Because-" The bell signaling the end of lunch rang, preventing him from answering.

Emily mock-flirtatiously asked Rurik while batting her eyelashes, "Will tonight work for our little debate?"

He chuckled and nodded.

* * *

**EDWARD  
**

_He's already coming over!_ I mentally screamed at Bella as we walked to our next class.

_Oh, would you quit being so suspicious of a fifteen-year-old? Emily and he have a slight argument, and both want to win,_ she responded.

_What was the argument about?_

_Whether or not Spanish is easy and/or boring._

_Why do they care?_

_Edward, they're teenagers. They fight over stupid things. Hell, we're adults, and we fight over stupid things._

_And how do I make up to you afterwards?_ She knew full well that I was referring to the kisses we shared after our arguments turned to flirting.

_They're friends, Edward, friends. We both checked his mind, didn't we? Adrian and you are the only people who think they've got something going on. _

_Don't you feel any attraction between them? I'm not an empath, and I do_.

_Edward, it's rather difficult to be friends with someone you dislike or are indifferent towards._

I growled at her in my mind. Why does she always have to be right and have the last word? I should have resigned myself to consistently being wrong twenty years ago, but back then, I was always right.

* * *

**EMILY  
**

Crap. Shit. Damn. I had gone and said I could show Rurik that Spanish was easy and fun, but I hadn't figured out how to yet.

We had decided that we were just going to go home together and his "siblings" would come pick him up later. Rurik was still trying to convince me that Spanish was boring while we were walking to the parking lot.

I suddenly asked, "¿Por qué piensas que español es aburrido y difícil?"

"Go slower. I can't think that fast in Spanish."

I knew that he knew that vampires aren't known for talking slow, and they often talked in what humans would call buzzes. If you grew up with them, it was natural that you would speak fast. Both of us did; mine just transferred to Spanish as well.

I asked him again in English, "Why do you think Spanish is boring and difficult?"

"Because I grew up speaking English, and Adrian and Lina -they raised me ever since I was a baby- would always speak Spanish when they didn't want me to know what they were saying. Spanish is already a fast language, and they spoke it faster because...you know."

Then he whispered, "Te amo."

I stopped walking. "What'd you just say?" He couldn't have possibly just told me _I love you_.

"I love you, Emily Cullen. I love you."

"You, Rurik Slade, are absolutely crazy." I laughed.

"Only for you." Was he actually flirting with me?

"Okay, that was really cheesy." Somehow the line didn't disgust me as much as it would if someone else were to say it.

He sheepishly grinned. "Yes, but doesn't love make everyone a poet? Not everybody is gifted with eloquence."

"Come on. Lina's a tracker; she must know how to properly flirt, mustn't she? And Adrian seems to be the kind of person who does it naturally."

"Aye, but why would they teach me how to?"

"Rurik, it's called instinct. Human courtship rituals are based off it."

"Well, _instinct_ tells me to do this." He kissed me.

The kiss was sweet but passionate, his arms circling my waist holding me close to him, mine around his neck pulling him closer.

And that's how my family caught us in the parking lot.

Edward's voice asked, "Emily Cullen, _what _are you doing?" Rurik and I broke our kiss and turned guiltily towards my family.

His joined in beside them, their expectant stares telling us they knew our dirty little secret.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Rurik/Emily kiss! The record number of reviews for this fic is 16 reviews for chapter 2. Can we beat that this time? Please review. It doesn't have to be longer than a word or two; anonymous reviews are enabled. Thank you!**


	11. After the Kiss

**Thank you** _.missy.skye, vamp-wolf-lover, MarryMeTopaz, Beautifully Disturbed, xX.ay.bay.bay, carla, romulus-girl, may, luckyduckbabe-228, xxiamemmaxx, Sweetly Sarcastic, C.McPherson, twilightluver92, Moon Lady13, sillylamb, Tigerlillium, Rinrin, lost in romance,JaDe-ViPeR08, DemonAmongAngels, CammieSwan1785, edward-and-bella-forever, b00kw0rm, LovinTopazEyes91, bella-edward4ever_ **for reviewing. **

**Thank you **_MarryMeTopaz _**for putting me in your c2, **_My Favorite Twilight Fanfictions_.

**Okay, a lot of y'all wanted to see Rurik get grilled, but this chapter has more hostility between Edward and Adrian. I promise the next chapter will have more Rurik grilling. But this is in Edward POV for those of you who requested it.**

* * *

**_EMILY_**

_The kiss was sweet but passionate, his arms circling my waist holding me close to him, mine around his neck pulling him closer._

_And that's how my family caught us in the parking lot._

_Edward's voice asked, "Emily Cullen, what are you doing?" Rurik and I broke our kiss and turned guiltily towards my family._

_His joined in beside them, their expectant stares telling us they knew our dirty little secret._

* * *

**EDWARD**

When I asked her yesterday, she had said he was just a friend. So why was she kissing him, on the lips? I voiced my thoughts out to everyone.

The boy, Rurik, started babbling, "It was a friendly kiss between friends, you know, like friends do-" Emily cut him off with a poorly concealed stomp on the foot.

I tried to read his mind, but all I got waseither _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap... _or _I'm so dead, not vampire dead either, _dead _dead._

I growled at him. He flinched, his face displaying his intense fear. If it weren't Emily he had been kissing, I would have found this entire ordeal amusing.

Adrian was glaring at his "brother" as if he had been betrayed. I read his mind to find out why. _He told me he wasn't with the Cullen girl. That little..._

Lina's thoughts were similar. _He was denying any romantic relationship with her so vehemently yesterday. I definitely need to learn how to tell when the boy's lying. I thought I would know after almost fifteen years._

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were mentally chuckling and unsuccessfully trying to keep her smile away. I couldn't join in their merriment because my daughter had just been kissed by an almost stranger. Saying I was enraged would be like saying the sun wasn't frozen.

But after over a century with humans, I learned that angry ranting wasn't nearly as frightening as showing a calm displeasure.

"So Emily, it was just a 'friendly kiss between friends, like friends do'?" I asked. She gulped and nodded.

"Which why your _friend_ here is thinking I'm planning his death?" I heard a sharp intake of breath from all the Slades. They hadn't know I could read minds.

Adrian was the first to recover and asked, "You're telepathic."

I responded, "As is Bella," gesturing towards her. I heard him thinking _Uh-oh. Better watch out what we're thinking. Shit, he's probably listening right now. _

"Yes, I am, Adrian.," I said, without any emotion. His eyes widened in shock. My face twisted into a smirk.

"But we can discuss that later. Your brother can either tell me why he was compromising my sister or _my_ brothers and I can...let's just say, make him wish he hadn't associated with Emily."

Rurik once again opened his mouth. "Um...I...you know..."

I cynically asked, "Desire to deprive her of her innocence?" I glared at both him and Emily. Being able to know how humans think for so long let me know that teenage boys were usually not the type to want longtime relationships. And then, I had fatherly/brotherly instincts in me.

Rurik looked rather uncomfortable. Emily appeared a little frightened as well.

Bella interjected, "Emily, what do you think of him?"

Emily lifted her head and looked straight into Bella's golden eyes. Emily's display of defiance was marred by the teeth biting her lower lip.

"I like him," Em finally answered, quietly.

This was the last straw for me. It even made Jasper and Emmett serious.

Emmett yelled, "What did he do to you? You were never interested in boys before."

Adrian, defending his brother, stepped up and retorted, "What if we asked the same question to your sister?"

Jasper, enraged as well, asked, "What are you suggesting?"

Lina defended him, "He can't be suggesting anything worse than what you are." By this time, more humans had wandered into the parking lot.

Alice hissed, "Would you please quit fighting right here? People are starting to stare." Emmett and Jasper's scandalized expressions probably mirrored my own.

Bella agreed. "Alice is right, you know. This probably isn't the best place to fight."

I looked over to Rurik and Emily who were now holding hands and whispering between themselves.

I sarcastically sibilated, "Yes, but it's a fine place to kiss passionately, isn't it?"

Adrian added, "Yes, marvelous."

Rosalie interjected, "Edward, quit being a hypocrite! You did it, too."

Lina added, "Adrian, you too. Lord knows how many excess PDA warnings you got." Indignation clouded Adrian's features; it appeared that he would have blushed if he could."

He responded to his wife, "But it's different. We were older."

"By two years."

Alice started, "Not in the parki--" before her eyes clouded over in a vision.

I instantly concentrated on her thoughts. She saw Rurik and Emily together...in her room.

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? To all those who have this on alert, please review, even if it just a couple of words. As always, anonymous reviews ARE enabled. Just to let you know, when it says "together", they weren't doing anything 'naughty'. **


	12. The Slade Family Dyamics

**Sorry for making you wait so long. I just had a whole lot going on, and then I had horrendous writer's block. This chapter is kind of short as a result.**

**Just wanted to make it clear: Rurik and Emily weren't actually doing anything. Sorry for not being able to respond to the reviews, but I love each and everyone of you. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to _Fang Addicted_ who kept on PMing me to update. That's why I finally got this up.**

* * *

**_EDWARD_**

_I instantly concentrated on her thoughts. She saw Rurik and Emily together...in her room. _

* * *

**ALICE**

Uh-oh. Considering how reasonable Edward's being right now, I don't think that vision did much for Rurik's case, or Emily's.

I saw Jasper cringe, presumably from all the anger coming from Edward. Not that Jasper had been much better not three minutes ago. Thank all that's holy he's calmer now; otherwise, he would make everyone else infuriated, which would certainly end in disaster.

Edward was seconds away from pulverizing Adrian and/or Rurik. From what Jasper told me, Edward had grown up in a time when a girl being alone in a room with a boy who wasn't her brother equaled the girl being compromised, almost as bad as them being caught together in bed. And here, they were just caught kissing.

I knew how hard Edward was working to not kill Rurik, whose shirt Edward clenched. Bella tried to calm Edward down and get him to release Rurik. It worked, but anybody who'd known Edward for longer than a year could tell that his anger was just barely checked.

Emily innocently asked, "Edward, what's wrong?

* * *

**EMILY**

Edward turned towards me after letting go of Rurik. Disapproval colored his face.

"_He,_" he started, jabbing a thumb in Rurik's direction, "plans on getting you in a room all alone." The Slades all looked confused.

Alice contradicted him. "Edward, you have no proof that he did it. What if they were put there?"

"Who would _put _them there?" he retorted. "They're human _kids_."

"I don't know. It was an example. Look what happened to Bella when she was a human." I was told bits and pieces about the tracker's attack on Bella and how she and Alice traveled to Italy to save my brother.

Seeing Rurik, Lina, and Adrian's confusion, Alice quickly explained, "I can see the future." The Slades now look duly impressed.

Edward turned back to Rurik and asked, "Kid, what do you want with her?" daring Rurik to answer him.

Rurik, an archetype of determined, collected, and defiant, answered, "Just permission to spend time with her, sir."

Lina's defensive stance changed into one of approval, so I knew that she thought her brother (I doubted they were actually siblings) handled it well. Adrian relaxed a little as well.

My own brother/father became tighter if possible, holding himself straighter and stiffer than he did before. I recognized his posture as his "calm before a storm" posture. Jasper and Emmett were a little looser but still ready to pounce like panthers if necessary.

"Spend time with her like you just were?" Edward asked conversationally, referring to our kiss before.

I growled. "Edward, stop being irrational."

Rurik turned his head around to scan our surroundings. "Guy, we're...uh...kind of the only ones left in the parking lot."

The vamps in our group looked around to see that the only things on the asphalt were leaves and white lines. Edward challenged, "Later, Slade."

Adrian nodded his assent, his brow tight, then picked up his backpack which had ended up on the ground, and spun on his heel toward his car.

Rurik grabbed my hand and gave it a quick squeeze before trailing off behind his siblings who were headed to the other side of the parking lot. I hugged him quickly before going off into one of my family's cars and being greeted by six condemning faces.

* * *

**RURIK**

Adrian had watched the wordless exchange between Emily and me. His eyes locked onto mine in the rear view mirror as he jammed the keys into the ignition and stomped on the gas pedal.

"Rurik, _what _were you thinking when you kissed her? We don't need to alienate the only other vampires in this town?" Lina scolded from the passenger seat.

Adrian answered for me, "He wasn't. Thinking, I mean." My hands became fists in retaliation, but I couldn't hurt him at all. I would probably end up injuring myself instead.

Lina said, "Adrian, quit being such a cynical hypocrite."

"I'm not being a hypocrite. I didn't kiss a girl whose guardians were vampires."

"You still kissed her when you thought no one was watching."

"Mom, Dad, as much as I love you two, we really need to figure out what we're going to do about my mistake."

Adrian quipped, "You mess it up, you clean it up."

I used my most pathetic voice to say, "Dad, aren't you gonna help me? I'm family." I even put on the puppy dog eyes that any self-respecting male uses in the only the direst of situations.

Adrian looked at me once, then started shaking his head and laughing like a maniac.

Lina admonished, "Hun, why are you laughing at him? It's not like you've never done that."

"Dad, watch the road," I screamed.

"Rurik, there's nothing there."

"How can you be so sure?" I argued.

"Rurik, I can smell them."

"Anyway, that's our turn right there." Adrian swerved and just barely made it without running onto the curb. I was permitted to call my father by his first name so that we wouldn't slip up in school.

After a few more minutes, we were in the driveway of the secluded wooded area that Lina chose as home. Yeah, Adrian is one of those "do anything for you darling" kind of husbands.

The house itself was rather small with white clapboard and an oak finished door. Inside were two bedrooms and full bathrooms and a steel kitchenette. Mom could cook, very well, but she made sure I had learned as well in case she and Dad were ever out hunting for longer than a day.

Mom came in and said, "Rurik, go do your homework. Your father and I'll figure out something. In the meantime, just stay away from Emily."

Of course, Lina had no idea how hard that would be.

**READ AN'S!**

* * *

**Now before you flame me for making this AU, would I seriously go through all the trouble of making Emily work if I was just going to make Rurik impossible? I PROMISE ALL OF IT WILL MAKE SENSE EVENTUALLY!!! But just know for right now, that Rurik is fully hundred-percent human even though his parents are not. Vampires were humans before they became vampires!**

**On the side, one of my FP stories was nominated for an award. If you want to go check it out, maybe vote for it (link in FP profile), there's a link to my Fictionpress profile in my FF profile. I'd be thrilled if you read and voted for it.**

**In the meanwhile, please review this!**


	13. Important AN

**Not an update, I'm so sorry.**

**School's started for me, and I've been completely swamped with homework. Three Honors and one AP class. Yeah.**

**Just wanted to let y'all know that I haven't completely given up on this story yet, but it might be a while until the next update!**

**Thanks for staying with and supporting me!**

**I'll update as soon as I have the homework under control.**


	14. Warnings and Spanish Projects

**First of all, thanks to all of you who reviewed Chapter 12: _VintageLyre, Fang Addicted, romulus-girl, Ms. Edward Cullen, sillylamb, Rosalie Cullen, moon lady13, edward cullens baby, Fiona-Angel, LovinTopazEyes91, twilightluv13, _and _xxiamemmaxx. _**

**You apparently liked the kiss much more than the "Big Plot Secret". Lol.**

**Second, thanks for all the encouragement on Chapter 13 from _edward-and-bella-forever, 4Edward's-Eyes-Only, coolcatt002, romulus-girl, LovinTopazEyes91, Fang Addicted, and EAMC.4.LIFE._**

**Third, I know it's been forever, but thanks to every reader for sticking with me. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but something's better than nothing, right? I didn't want to keep y'all waiting any longer.**

* * *

**_RURIK_**

"_Anyway, that's our turn right there." Adrian swerved and just barely made it without running onto the curb. I was permitted to call my father by his first name so that we wouldn't slip up in school._

_After a few more minutes, we were in the driveway of the secluded wooded area that Lina chose as home. Yeah, Adrian is one of those "do anything for you darling" kind of husbands._

_The house itself was rather small with white clapboard and an oak finished door. Inside were two bedrooms and full bathrooms and a steel kitchenette. Mom could cook, very well, but she made sure I had learned as well in case she and Dad were ever out hunting for longer than a day._

_Mom came in and said, "Rurik, go do your homework. Your father and I'll figure out something. In the meantime, just stay away from Emily."_

_Of course, Lina had no idea how hard that would be._

_

* * *

_**EMILY**

All the way home, Edward glowered at me through the rear view mirror. I knew he didn't approve, but everything happened so fast I couldn't stop it. And it wasn't as if Rurik was taking advantage of me; I participated in the kiss as well.

Stupid twentieth century propriety.

I knew as soon as I got home, I'd be thrown into the proverbial fire. But Bella would probably be on my side, considering how she was the youngest of all the vamps and had the loosest (though still fairly conservative) standards.

As soon as we reached home, Edward jumped out of the car. The only thing preventing him from slamming the door was the fact that it was his favorite car. His long strides quickly took him to the door, which he forcefully opened, actually denting it slightly from shoving his shoulder into it. Esme probably wouldn't be too pleased about that.

As soon as I got inside, I tried to go upstairs to my room, but blasted vampire powers let Edward stop me. He stood right in front of the stairs, his arms blocking the sides. Fourteen years raising a kid had taught him most of us children's tricks, plus he probably used them too.

Scowling, he asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

I rolled my eyes and cheekily answered, "Upstairs." Edward was _not_ impressed.

"First, you can explain exactly what you were doing in the parking lot."

Did he not understand when he saw it? "I was kissing Rurik; you saw it; I've already been reprimanded for it."

Edward let out a sigh and shook his head as if to lament the way I turned out.

"Emily, why can't you just be friends with him? I just don't want you getting hurt emotionally, because that hurts much worse than a cut or scrape or even a broken bone. You can ask your mother."

Why does Edward still think I'm two years old? "Edward, I know. I don't have to go ask Bella. I promise I'll be careful."

His eyes pleading with me to understand something I obviously didn't, he begged, "Em, you don't know when it happens, it just does. I know; you can ask anyone how much I tried not to fall in love with Bella. And look what happened."

Edward never begs.

"Just stay away from him, at least until you're a little older."

Right, because no father believes his little angel can grow up.

But of course, destiny doesn't listen to anyone. It's servant to no one but its own whims.

Upstairs, I was about to start my Spanish homework when a chat window from Rurik popped up, saying "Spanish Help now! Please?" I remembered promising to help him with

Well, when Edward said _stay away from him_, he never mentioned anything about not helping him, did he? All religions and philosophies encourage helping a person in need, right?

* * *

**RURIK**

It was either Emily or my parents. Hell if I were to ask them. Both of them thought Foreign Language was stupid and unnecessary and wouldn't mind if I failed it. They were born and bred rural people who thought everyone should just learn English. Of course, they graduated during a time when foreign language was an elective, not a required credit.

Plus Emily placed bets with me that she could make it easier. It was obvious even though it was only the second day of Spanish that she was good at it. I had absolutely no interest in writing an essay about myself in Spanish (because that's what the book basically was). I didn't understand why we couldn't have just gotten a worksheet. It'd be easier for students to complete and the teacher to grade.

I sent her a chat invitation begging for help, not that I really needed it. Just a reason that's halfway true. Don't need another sin on my mind.

Ah, forget the excuses, you know exactly why.

She quickly responded.

**Cullenlina: w**hat do you want?  
**Sladester: **cheat with me?  
**Cullenlina: **o.O  
**Sladester: **i dont wanna do spanish translations. they're yucky.  
**Cullenlina:** grow up.  
**Sladester:** but that's no fun either...

I could see her smile and coruscant eyes all the way over here. Funny how it seems like I've known her forever. And now I sound like a lovesick fool. And my parents don't like the girl I'm foolishly in love with. Perfect.

**Cullenlina: **u no, edward told me to stay away from u

They're doing it again. They've teamed up against us. How come our parents always think the exact same thing? They must be communicating somehow. First it was about crushes, and now, they're telling us to keep away from each other. Though I don't quite get why mine do. Adrian used to tease me all the time about crushing on girls. In front of Mom at that!

**Sladester: **lina too. I got an idea...let's be rebels.  
**Cullenlina:** we already are, kind of...  
**Sladester:** i guess  
**Cullenlina: **what vocab do u need?  
**Sladester:** favorite, live, I am, she is.  
**Cullenlina: **_favorite: favorito_  
_I live: vivo  
They live: viven  
I am: soy  
He/She is: es_  
need anything else?  
**Sladester: **yeah, but it's vocab, no conjugations. i'll get it outta the book. Thnx.  
**Cullenlina: **my pleasure. gotta finish mine. bye!

And she signed off. Lina called me, asking if I wanted to eat anything. Did I ever eat this early? Fourteen vampire years obviously made Mom forget how often humans get hungry, or rather, don't.

I heard Adrian say, "Love, he'll come down when he's hungry." My mother worried a lot more than my father, obviously; Dad was also more lenient.

Lina said, "But he'll forget." Point in case. How can I forget to eat?!

"No he won't. Quit worrying and come and kiss me." And that's when I quit listening. No one likes hearing their parents flirt/make out.

Back to Spanish. I just have the rest of the night to finish it. Thank all that's holy my parents don't have to go to sleep. They've only done these type of craft (messy) projects innumerable times due to right-brain teachers, and I can keep them up all night without getting snapped at (much).

* * *

**I get this intense feeling that Rurik sounds OOC. Do you? Once again, I'm skipping homework to do this. But that's okay. It's English homework...Odyssey. **

**Please review! I think with almost 100 alerts on this, we can get past the 26 review record. Can we?**


	15. I'm Hungry

**Sorry for the delay! **

**Thank you everyone's who has reviewed on this.**

**Okay, I know this is short, but I have absolutely no creativity right now. I have finals next week... I figured you would prefer something short to nothing.**

* * *

  


_**RECAP**_

_**Cullenlina: u no, edward told me to stay away from u**_

_**Cullenlina: **__u no, edward told me to stay away from u_

_They're doing it again. They've teamed up against us. How come our parents always think the exact same thing? They must be communicating somehow. First it was about crushes, and now, they're telling us to keep away from each other. Though I don't quite get why mine do. Adrian used to tease me all the time about crushing on girls. In front of Mom at that!_

_**Sladester: **__lina too. I got an idea...let's be rebels.  
__**Cullenlina:**__ we already are, kind of...  
__**Sladester:**__ i guess  
__**Cullenlina: **__what vocab do u need?  
__**Sladester:**__ favorite, live, I am, she is.  
__**Cullenlina: **__favorite: favorito  
I live: vivo  
They live: viven  
I am: soy  
He/She is: es  
need anything else?  
__**Sladester: **__yeah, but it's vocab, no conjugations. i'll get it outta the book. Thnx.  
__**Cullenlina: **__my pleasure. gotta finish mine. bye!_

* * *

**EMILY  
**

Surely, Edward wouldn't begrudge me just helping Rurik. And he can't read my mind to know I don't want to just keep helping him with Spanish. I wanna be his Psyche.

But I'll have to save that for another time.

"Emily, are you coming?" That was Emmett. If he and Rosalie were finished 'doing their homework', I would really have no excuse.

But then again, I could always read ahead for English class… But with that excuse, I'd only get a synopsis of whichever story I was reading. Blast it.

If only I had a Friar Laurence to make me a sleeping draught…

* * *

**BELLA**

Edward was still fuming over Rurik's "indecency".

"Edward, he's indecent? You sneaked after expressly being told to keep out!" I exclaimed, infuriated by his stubborn overprotectiveness.

Jasper, my ever helpful brother (-in-law), added, "Compared to that, Edward, Rurik may as well be looking at Emily in a magazine."

"Which one?"

"No, Edward, don't even say it." Irritation laced my words. He was blowing this so far out of proportion it was fast approaching the size of the Milky Way.

Personally, I didn't see any problem with Emily having a boyfriend. She was growing up, and it was natural part of growing up. Just as long as she wasn't sleeping with him.

Edward just stood there, looking as if he were about to say something, and then abruptly closing his mouth.

Jasper laughed at him and teased, "Edward, I thought you would have learned that women are always right by now. You can't win against them."

Edward sighed, chastened by his older brother.

* * *

**EMILY**

Now I wish I had eaten some real food. I didn't feel like going downstairs.

Ah, screw the math homework. I'll just finish it in homeroom. Bella and Edward don't have to know, do they? And now I'm he's making me buck authority.

I traipsed down the stairs and waltzed into the kitchen. I grabbed one of 'secret' Twix bars kept in the cabinet before Emmett rushed in and snatched it out of my hand.

"I'm afraid you've been strictly forbidden from eating those."

"Why?"

"Girl, I don't know. How do these taste anyway? I don't think I ever tried one."

"Emmett, I doubt you'll enjoy them too much, seeing as there's no blood in them and they don't move."

"True. In any case, you have to eat 'real food' first."

"Do I really?"

"Yes."

"Do Edward and Bella not realize I can take care of myself now?"

"Em, there's not much you can do about them being like that."

"Are you cooking something?"

* * *

**RURIK**

I tried tip-toeing down the stairs to the kitchen, but Lina caught me. Damn vampire hearing. Of course, she gave a lot for it, both for me and for Adrian. But mothers do that kind of thing.

"Rurik, you hungry?" I heard Lina ask.

"Yeah, I'll make something. Don't worry."

Adrian laughed. "Rurik, you know your mother is going to make you something anyway, don't you?"

I nodded my head.

While Lina started making something that smelled impossibly good, Adrian dragged me to the table.

"Rurik, what's up with that Cullen girl and you? You're going to have to tell me more than nothing if we want to clean up your 'mistake'".

* * *

**Thank you for sticking with me and this story so long. I'm still trying to figure out what's gonna happen. **

**Please review.**

* * *


End file.
